Te Vi Venir
by Rorren
Summary: La botella giraba en el medio de la ronda, y Kurt había tenido que besarse con Blaine...


Te vi venir

Era irónico en verdad, él ni siquiera lo tenía y ya tenía miedo de perderlo.

No, no lo conocía en realidad, solo habían compartido una clase, durante 3 años, pero él jamás se había atrevido a hablarle y el otro tampoco parecía tener interés en acercarse a él.

Eran definitivamente de dos mundos diferentes, que no podían mezclarse, él un chico despreciado por casi toda la escuela, totalmente impopular y de pocos amigos, el otro, un chico popular, siempre rodeado de gente, marcando siempre la diferencia, excluyendo a los marginados.

Y Kurt simplemente no sabía que era lo que le había atraído de ese chico, ni siquiera sabía como había hecho para caer en sus redes y terminar tan perdidamente enamorado de él. Pero así era, y aunque quisiera no podía evitarlo, porque se perdía cada vez que veía a aquellos ojos avellana brillantes y se hundía en la belleza de aquella perfecta sonrisa y fantaseaba con aquellos labios esculpidos por artistas. Simplemente Kurt Hummel se había enamorado de la persona equivocada.

Pero ahora estaban ahí, uno frente al otro, y Kurt simplemente no sabía como había sucedido, pero ahí estaban, mirándose el uno al otro con ojos brillantes y hambrientos. El moreno pegó sus labios a los del castaño de manera brusca, juntando sus lenguas en una lucha frenética, sin cuidado, sin permiso, y tan perfecto sin embargo.

Kurt enredó sus dedos en los risos del moreno, atrayéndolo más contra sí mismo, disfrutando de lo que había deseado por tanto tiempo. Y fue una voz la que los interrumpió e hizo que el castaño callera a la tierra nuevamente.

-¡ya basta! ¿Podrían dejar de besarse? Los demás también queremos jugar-era Santana, la mejor amiga del castaño desde que eran niños, y aunque claramente ahora estaban en dos rangos distintos, la morena no había dejado de ser su amiga. Por eso mismo estaban ahí esa noche. La botella giraba en el medio de la ronda, y Kurt había tenido que besarse con Blaine.

El moreno le dedico una mirada fría a Santana, mientras tomaba al castaño de la mano y lo alejaba de la ronda. Kurt lo observo incapaz de pronunciar palabra y se dejó guiar por el moreno, quien lo apoyó contra una pared alejada de su grupo de amigos y volvió a besarlo frenéticamente.

Sus labios se chocaban bruscamente mientras sus lenguas se daban firmes caricias la una a la otra. Kurt no pudo evitar soltar un gemido suave cuando los labios de Blaine se dirigieron a su cuello, lamiendo y mordiendo juguetonamente.

Kurt no podía creer que estuviera viviendo eso, siempre había soñado con sentir los labios de Blaine sobre los suyos, pero estaba completamente convencido de que sus sueños ni siquiera se acercaban a lo bueno que eran sus labios.

Pasaron las horas, y Kurt sin saber cómo se encontraba sobre el sillón de la sala de su amiga, recostado, aun besándose con el moreno. Podía jurar que habían pasado más de 2 horas besándose y murmurándose cosas al oído. Y el sol que entraba por la ventana de la casa de su amiga lo confirmaba completamente.

-B-Blaine-murmuro el castaño acariciando los risos del moreno tiernamente. El moreno levanto la vista del cuello de Kurt y le sonrió dulcemente antes de besar sus labios de manera casta.

-¿Qué sucede?

Kurt se incorporó sentándose en el sillón. El moreno lo imito sentándose de manera india y mirándolo directamente.

-debo ir a casa, ya es tarde-el moreno acarició suavemente el muslo del castaño.

-te llevare-el castaño intentó negarse pero Blaine prácticamente lo obligo a subirse a su auto.

* * *

Viajaban en silencio, Kurt había fijado su vista en la ventanilla, luego de indicarle a Blaine donde era su casa. Tenía grandes preguntas para hacerle, y todas se agolpaban en su cabeza al mismo tiempo, pero Kurt no estaba seguro de si preguntarle estaría bien, después de todo, solo había sido una noche, y tal vez para Kurt había sido más que un beso en una noche de locura, pero tal vez para Blaine era solo eso, un beso mas al que agregar a su lista.

-¿Qué?-indago Blaine con una media sonrisa, notando que algo mantenía al castaño en una encrucijada. Kurt lo observó por un momento, dudando si debía preguntarle, pero finalmente se decidió a hacerlo.

-¿Por qué nunca me habías hablado antes? Quiero decir, hace tres años que vamos a la misma clase y nunca me has saludado siquiera, ¿Por qué ahora repentinamente pareciera que me notaras?

El moreno fijo la vista en el camino, con una mueca pensativa en el rostro.

-realmente no lo sé-admitió finalmente-siempre te veía ahí sentado y simplemente, no creí que quisieras hablar conmigo, siempre que te miraba parecía como si estuvieses encerrado en tu mundo y no quisieras que nadie se metiera contigo, no lo sé.

-¿tu-tu me mirabas? ¿A mí?-el moreno se carcajeó ante la pregunta.

-creo que eres el único que no se ha enterado-comento aun sonriendo-desde que entraste a la clase, el primer día, no te quite los ojos de encima y tu ni siquiera pareciste notarlo-el moreno suspiró, Kurt permanecía boquiabierto mientras el moreno hablaba lo que parecía un discurso imposible y extremadamente absurdo para los oídos del castaño-creo que por mi culpa algunos chicos te han molestado, es solo que yo siempre les decía que estaba interesado en ti y que ninguno de ellos me podría hacer cambiar de opinión.

El corazón de Kurt palpitaba velozmente en su pecho, como si quisiera salir disparado de allí en ese mismo instante. Y es que Kurt jamás se hubiese imagina algo como eso. Porque para él la realidad era que Blaine era un imposible, que jamás notaria su presencia y del que el padecería un amor platónico.

Sin embargo, lo que acababa de decir el moreno, era muy parecido a lo que el castaño pensaba de él. Y Kurt comenzaba a arrepentirse de no haberle hablado en primer lugar, porque de haber sido así las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes.

-yo-yo te miraba-murmuró Kurt bajando la cabeza fijando la vista en sus manos que permanecían moviéndose nerviosamente sobre su regazó.

-¿Qué?-indago Blaine anonadado.

-siempre te miré, desde el primer día y cuando te vi con el equipo de futbol pensé que nunca vendrías conmigo. Entonces no me atreví a hablarte, porque tú estabas ahí y yo sentía como que nos separaba un abismo.

-dicen que lo bueno de los abismos-susurró Blaine mientras aparcaba el auto frente a la casa de Kurt-es que se pueden construir puentes para cruzarlos.

El castaño no pudo evitar que una suave sonrisa se formara en su rostro, mientras sus pómulos se teñían de un color carmín.

-me encanta esa frase-murmuró. Blaine deslizó una de sus manos del volante para atrapar la de Kurt.

-yo construiré ese puente si quieres-los ojos del moreno brillaban, esperando la respuesta del castaño. Quien se acercó hacia él y planto un dulce beso en sus labios.

-lo construiremos juntos-finalizó Kurt con una leve sonrisa.

-eso sería más que fabuloso.

* * *

**N/T:**

**Espero que les haya gustado... **

**simplemente se me ocurrió esta pequeña idea gracias a una canción la cual lleva el mismo nombre que este one-shot. **

**Ojala que les haya gustado**

**Espero sus reviews**


End file.
